The Best Christmas
by Fairylust
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Wammy's House. Mello and Matt are hanging out together. Near wants to be Mello and Matt's friend. What exactky will he do after a breif fight between Mello and him? Oh, yea, I tried to add humor. For once no angst. Rated K!; P


**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Death Note!**

**I thought this story up earlier. I figured I'd do it now, since tommorrow is Christmas Day! Yayz!**

**I'm sooooooo excited, so please excuse that grammer mistake!**

**Pwease Update loyal reader(s)!**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

* * *

Christmas was always a time of pandemonium and anticipation inside of Wammy's Orphanage. What would one expect, with a bunch of little unwanted miracles of nature running around? Christmas was the, no, it was _one_ of the only holidays (he also allowed Easter, Halloween, Birthday, etc.) the headmaster, Rodger, permitted in the orphanage because it wasn't about the religious aspects of Jesus' birth it was about presents. Tons and tons of gifts for everyone and everybody knew that the old man even got gifts, therefore he was doing it more for himself, rather than for the children. Also, there was not one Jew or Muslim or Buddhist in Wammy's.

All of the children who were residences of the orphanage during Christmas seemed to be the most perfect little angels in all of the world. It was too good to be true. To keep them in line they were constantly reminded that Roger and 'Santa' were quite acquainted and were very serious about giving the children lumps of coal if they were naughty. When Roger said, "You'd better watch out or else," they watched out double time, sometimes they watched out triple time or even quadruple time!

Even the two most infamous troublemakers were on their best behavior.

Mello and Matt.

The two notorious Ms. The kings of mischief making. The duo of chaos and all things that was underhanded, yet effective in getting them what they wanted. The two boys were, in fact, if truth were told, model students.

The power of Christmas was quite a powerful, influence on them indeed.

What they didn't know, however, was that there was one student who had always wanted to be the best of friends with them, but was always too scared of rejection or of receiving a really terrible beating, to tell or give hints of it right out in front of them. He found ways to 'anonymously' make friends with them, even if the two things of his gracious affections didn't know they were considering him a friend. He would leave chocolate bars for Mello and video games for Matt on their respective birthdays. The little albino freak had feelings, no matter what people said about him.

He knew that things were said and even though he never shown it outwardly, not even in private, he felt the sting of insults and the pain of a punch or the emotional agony of some snobbish glare. He just kept to himself and silently hoped that Mello or Matt would figure out who was secretly befriending them. So this Christmas, he had a plan one that he hoped would not only earn him friendship, but also some extra gifts.

"Let's go play outside, Matty!"

"That's a dumb idea, Mels." The redhead grumbled. "I just want to play my game."

"No way!" The blonde protested. "Video games will rot your brain out, besides you need to get out more!"

"Games are cooler than you'll ever be."

"Liar."

"You're the mirror image of Madonna, so my games are awesome and you're just plain gross. A male Madonna? Eww! That's just wrong on so many levels!"

The blonde boy gave his friend the finger before attacking him with a pillow. "When you get coal, I'll laugh." The redhead said as they struggled on the floor. The blonde pinned the redhead on the ground smirking triumphantly. "Santa doesn't exist, dummy!" he sneered grabbing the game and turning it off. The redhead whined but then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" the blonde demanded. The redhead stopped laughing as soon as his best friend was off him and sitting in front of him. "Aren't you mad that I ruined your game?" he asked suspicious of the strange behavior his friend was displaying. Matt sighed shaking his head. "Nah, I can win this game with my eyes closed," he said smiling then spoke again, "Do you want to know something funny?"

"Sure, why not?" Mello said watching as Matt's smile grew a bit larger. "Again I repeat, what's so funny?"

"You say that Santa does not exist," he began. The blonde nodded understandingly, but was still confused as to why his friend found that funny. "You underestimate things, my dear, dear, dear, dear friend. Roger exists and the old geezer might as well believe that _he's_ Santa. He's old, got a bad back, hates kids, likes cash, and has a bit of a gut on him."

"Whatever." Mello snorted getting up. "You gonna play football with me or not?"

"Nah. I don't want to go out. Can we do something else?"

"Like what?"

Pausing, the redhead asked, "What movie did you want to watch?"

Azure eyes lit up actively and the fair-haired boy bounced onto his bed gleefully. "A love film, I wanna watch one of those, if truth be told!" Rolling his eyes, the younger boy tossed his game into the closet, which was already ajar slightly. "Fine, but you realize that you sound kinda girlish about now?" he muttered grabbing a tape and sliding it into the VCR. "I do not!" the blonde argued. "I am very masculine!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nope. You're more feminine than you're masculine."

"Jerk." Mello hissed. "You're a regal jerk-face."

"Loser."

"Geek."

"Creep."

"Dork."

"Weirdo."

"Mutt."

That seemed to strike a nerve in poor Matt. "It's Matt!" he whined. "My name is Matt you no good piece of chewed up jerk!"

"That makes no sense! Mutt!"

"Marlow!"

"Doesn't effect me, at all, Mutt."

Tackling his friend Mutt, no, Matt, yes, Matt attacked the blonde. They had a brief struggle before Mello got him into a headlock and wrestled him off the bed and onto the floor. Matt looked up at the blonde, chocoholic boy on the bed with wide angered eyes. He opened his mouth to insult the blonde again, but Mello didn't give him time. Mello growled in exasperation, burying his face in the mattress of the bed, "You're a terrible friend, you know that?"

"But I am your _only _friend." The redhead said with a small, gloomy sigh. "What, no, more like who do you have to compare me with?"

"Just shut up, you…you…ginger freak. I wanna watch the movie and if you don't like it-"

"I don't have a problem with it, you know." The redhead said, cutting his friend off, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering. Holding up his index finger, the blond identified by the alias, Mello, closed his eyes of icy blue. He took in a deep breath that was silent to his friend's ears and took on a look of deep concentration, then whispered, "Do you hear that, Matty? It's just…so beautiful…"

"Are you insane? There's no noise. Oh, my gosh! Mello you _are_ insane!"

"No. It's called silence." Mello exhaled, opening his laptop and moving over to lie on his stomach. Matt joined him on the bed after a while, mimicking his friends position, not that the blonde cared. They both switched the movie in the VCR off to download a movie on the laptop. After a while they opened the downloaded movie file. Mello propped his chin up with a soft palm. His friend looked at him for a brief moment before returning his attention to the screen of the laptop. "Mel-" he began wishing to apologize for their quarrel.

"Would you shut up?" the blonde hissed not wanting to hear it. "Sorry." Matt mumbled. "I'm so sorry." He whispered more quietly before returning his attention to the laptop screen.

He knew that Mello forgave him.

Near knew Santa was an imaginary character. It was simply unreasonable to think that a man, no an elf, who was overweight, existed and could deliver presents to every household in the world that celebrated Christmas and were good, not bad. There were just too many numbers that would have to be crunched and too many people to be stalked. Santa would have to be multiple clones or have several thousands of elves hired to stalk children every day of December, which would just add more felonies to his list of crimes. Breaking and entering was one, stealing cookies and milk was another, illegal parking of reindeer, disturbing the peace, which his sleigh bells must do, and then there was that stalking thing. One too many laws were broken, there were no facts, no proof or physical evidence, the ideas were preposterous, and there was no way a man could be fat and fit down a chimney it was just plain absurd!

Impossible!

Impossible!

Impossible!

Near wouldn't say anything else other than it was just, plain old impossible. The albino genius knew, and was sure that, Santa Clause was the creation of parents to scare children into behaving properly for a reward of material goods, which they provided.

Despite Near's knowledge that Santa didn't really exist, it was fair for children to believe in such a fabrication for a certain fraction of life. Near, however, believed himself to be better than Santa Clause. He wasn't going to give toys. He was going to give friendship…and maybe take a few toys for himself. Even if the old fat man _did_ exist, Near doubted he'd be able to give something so magnificent.

Looking at the card he had spent a couple of hours making Near decided he hated crayons _and _markers. The card he'd put so much effort into looked like the product of a small child who had decided to draw for the first time. After glaring crossly at the card for a little while, he picked it up and added some shading and glitter hoping to make it look a little bit better. It still wasn't anything like he'd pictured in his mind, but it was much better than before. Sighing apprehensively he headed across his room and treaded slowly down the empty, quiet hall towards Mello and Matt's room, his half-opened gray eyes glancing back and forth from the floor to his card. Then he stopped to look back towards his room. He was chickening out already.

Near scolded himself before continuing.

Matt, absorbed in the movie, was interrupted from his stupor by a series of small taps.

He blinked, raising his head to look around the room. Mello paused the film on the laptop and asked, "Did you hear that, Matt?"

"Nope. Play the movie." The redhead said wistfully. Mello knew this had been coming, his friend's reply, that is. His best friend had the attention span of a retarded squirrel, at times, but at other times he was as sharp as a newly made tack. It just turned out that right now he was in retarded squirrel mode. It was amazing that they weren't disrupted long before the scene they were watching had begun. _Oh well,_ he thought, _might as well get this over with and see whom it is._

"Wait, just listen," the gamer replied. Sure enough, a few more soft noises were heard. "Is that the door?"

"Yeah, no duh, genius."

"I am aren't I?"

Mello rolled his eyes after hitting his friend in the arm playfully. Matt looked at his friend incredulously. "Well, Mels, should we answer it?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Heaving a sigh, the redhead stood and walked to the door. His eyes widened as he saw a small white figure. "Near?"

A frail body stiffened, and doe eyes widened at the sound of his name. He was frozen for a few moments, but then shakily offered his card. "I...I would like to propose an fr-friendship between Mello, Matt and myself...n-no more…no more rivalries…. I-I don't see why hostility is so frequent in our lives...and I would like to just be friends...with Mello and Matt…."

Mello raised an eyebrow, hearing this, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked the small boy up and down for a brief minute feeling suspicious, although to the boy under inspection, it seemed like forever, before narrowing his eyes.

"Why?" the blonde demanded.

"What do you mean?" the albino asked giving him a wary look. "I-I do not understand."

"Why do you want to be Matt and my friend?"

"N-no reason." The small boy mumbled still feeling a bit awkward and really tense. "I-I just want our rivalry to end. Mello and I could accomplish a lot together. Matt could be a big help, too. I d-don't think we should compete anymore…that is all…."

Mello scowled. He was suspicious. _Why would this emotionless, big-headed, spoiled brat come here and ask to be friends?_ He wondered looking Near up and down again.

"I guess you're expecting a present? A toy of some sort, perhaps?"

"Well…that would be a nice…nice peace offering…I guess…." He said looking to the ground. Mello shoved the small boy backwards. He fell to the ground. Near looked up at the blonde who was giving him a look of disproof. Matt just seemed worried that they were about to fight. That would mean coal for all of them. "You just wanna be friends so you can stay on top." The blonde suddenly accused making Near flinch. He shook his head. "N-no! That's not-" he began before Mello cut him off too angry to take the time needed for Near to finish what he was saying.

"Yeah! That's it! There is no other reason you, number one, cream of the crop, snobbish know it all, would want to be friends with number two and three, who are considered losers, rejects, inferiors, second-rate creeps, and so on. You just want to be our friend so you can hold onto your number one spot here. Right?"

Shaking his head helplessly Near felt helpless.

He scrambled to his feet and ran for his room. He couldn't take the accusations or insults anymore. Near locked himself in his room and didn't want to come out, not ever, not even if it meant he died or missed Christmas altogether. Cleaning his room up the albino felt rather foolish. He should have known better. But he still wanted to be Mello and Matt's friend. Sighing he laid down in bed and drifted off to a light slumber. Taking a deep breath he knew one last ditch effort at saving the chance to become their friend.

He headed for his closet and silently prayed that his new plan would work. Back in Mello and Matt's room the redhead and blonde had finished watching the movie and Matt had decided to scold Mello who was upset that he was the one getting scolded.

"He deserved it."

"No," Matt disagreed, "he was just trying to be nice. I mean how could he keep us from passing him without doing whatever he's already doing?"

"He'll use the friendship! He'll say that if we were real friends then-"

"No. I don't think Near is that kind of person." Matt said hoping to make Mello see that accepting Near's offer would be better than what he was already thinking. "Near is cute when you think of it Mels. He's like an angel."

"No way! He's a sheep! He's a demon in sheep's clothing, no, Near is a demonic sheep in angel's clothing!"

"You could have at least given him a chance."

"Why are you on his side?" Mello demanded frustrated. "I thought you were _my_ best friend!"

"I am!" Matt said beginning to feel irritated that Mello wouldn't see his side of the argument. "Because you really hurt his feelings, its Christmas Eve, we could get coal if he squeals on us, he made a babyish card that is in some way cute, and besides that he seemed _so _sincere about it. I think we should accept."

"Wh-"

"He'd make a useful alley. I mean he's number one! He could get us stuff and figure things out so that we don't get into so much trouble! Besides with his innocent appearance and clean record we would be able to get away with loads of stuff if he were our friend and decided to help us carry out some of our brilliant plans."

"Hmm," Mello hummed as he thought it over. He knew he's been pretty harsh and that he should apologize. Matt made a lot of good points. Sighing crossly he grinned with a small, curt nod. "Okay, okay, I'll apologize to the twerp and I'll accept his offer."

"Good!" Matt said with a cheerful smile. His personality seemed to dissolve into that of an immature boy a moment later. "Tell him that the card is cute, despite the act that I can draw way better!" he shouted gleefully waving the card around in the air as though it were a surrender flag. _He looks so ridiculous. _The blonde thought with a smirk. _He must be having a major bipolar moment._

Mello ignored him as he headed for the door and then walked, calmly down the hall to Near's room. He knocked on Near's door, but when nobody answered he gave a small grunt of curiosity. He heard the rustle of paper and the sounds of boxes being tossed about. He wondered what was going on. It all seemed to stop after a moment or two and Mello couldn't help, but to wonder what was going on.

The next morning was a nice one. It was snowing and snowing and everyone gathered in the Common Room for gifts. Surprisingly Near was the only one who was absent. According to most of the kids they thought he was sick or something, since he had never been late to receive a free toy in his life.

Not ever.

He was always the first to receive a present, but the last to open it. He was not ever naughty. It made many of the children uneasy. Only the naughty children who got coal or the sick children were absent from getting a present.

It was a surprise to many when Matt's name was called and he was told that he had not one, but two gifts. The redhead accepted them and took them back to his and Mello's room sure that the one with black and white stripes was from Near. Mello done the same when he received two gifts, one being black with white dots. They were hesitant to open it, but when they did they were surprised to find costumes, along with two notes, which instructed them to meet Near in his room. Deciding to find out what was going on the two boys slipped into their outfits. Mello was an elf and Matt was a reindeer.

It was odd, yet at the same time expected. They headed to Near's room and was shocked to find that the albino was in a Santa Clause costume. He smiled at them holding two boxes, which were white with black ribbons tied around them.

"Oi what's going on?" Mello demanded.

"Yeah, why did you make us dress this way?"

"It fits our rankings. I am one, therefore Santa Clause, because I delivered gifts to Mello and Matt, besides my white hair gave me no choice. I would have been an elf, but…. Anyway, Mello is number two. Therefore he is an elf, one of Saint Nicholas's helpers and most trusted advisors. And, you, my dear Matt, are third, therefore you carry our weight and are a faithful reindeer."

"You planned this?" Mello questioned. "I'll admit that the outfits are comfy and I like getting gifts, but I think that you're taking this whole Christmas tradition a bit too far, Near. I sorta like it though." Matt elbowed him so he would say what he was supposed to say last night. "And I'm sorry for being a jerk last night. Yeah, I guess I'll give your idea of friendship a try."

Near's eyes seemed to light up with happiness.

"Thank you, Mello."

Matt and Mello opened their presents and were shocked to find what Near had given him. The redhead recognized a video game Near received from L on his previous birthday and Mello recognized Near's favorite toy robot and a bar of chocolate. They looked to him and saw that he was waiting for their response. Giving a small exhale Matt thanked him and left the room, while Mello stared at the boy puzzled. "Isn't this your favorite toy?" Mello asked giving the robot a glance. "I mean wasn't this the first toy you received from L upon coming here?"

"Yes," Near replied with a nod, "my friendship with Mello means more to me though. Take it as a peace offering." The blonde quirked an eyebrow and smirked a devilish smirk that let Near know he had gotten an idea. "No," Mello protested. "It's you're Christmas gift back from me. Kay?"

Near nodded with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Mello."

"Merry Christmas, Near."

_My life just gets better at Christmas,_ Near thought as he gave Mello a warm boy-hug. _This is the best Christmas ever._


End file.
